


An Apple a Day

by Caidyn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidyn/pseuds/Caidyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble of a typical breakfast with Greg and Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apple a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyatsuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyatsuma/gifts).



> Written for the lovely [Taylor](http://nuttersandacorn.tumblr.com/) with her prompt of the two of them having breakfast. It was a joy to write.

“Do you ever actually have breakfast,” Greg asked, stepping out of his bedroom and into the small kitchen. Sherlock looked at the man; his hair stuck up in all different places, creating the easy deduction that Greg had slept well, a fact that he knew since he had stayed up most of the night watching him burrow around the sheets while relaxing without sleeping. John currently thought he had just gone out for the night to prowl the streets of London for something interesting to do while the whole city slept around him.

That was something that he did, but he had gone to Greg’s for a night in.

“I actually eat breakfast everyday,” Sherlock murmured with a hint of a smirk on his lips, twirling the spoon around in his coffee. “A cup or two of coffee and my choice of a healthy breakfast.”

“And you leave no dishes,” the DI scoffed. “Let’s face it, I know how you hate doing menial chores yet you never leave any trace of eating behind.”

“You just don’t look hard enough.” Sherlock’s eyebrows raised, amusement showing in his grey-blue eyes that always lit up when Greg was around him. “If you truly looked, you’d see that in the trash bin there are traces of the breakfast I had. Believe me, it’s a healthy breakfast, I promise you that. I think that if I just had coffee and called it good, things wouldn’t turn out very well for me.”

Skeptically, the man opened up the bin to peer inside before pulling out an apple core. “An apple? That’s your version of an extremely healthy breakfast? I remember back to the time when you absolutely refused to eat anything because it ‘slowed down your mind’ as you put it,” Greg teased, winking to show that he wasn’t being mean, just trying to toy around with the man consulting detective he considered his boyfriend.

Sherlock glared, his lips pursing to form a natural pout that showed he was trying to do the same thing Greg was. He was atrocious at it, but with Greg’s coaching over the years he had gotten better. “Times change, inspector. We both know that very well.”

“Yes, but you were so vehement about it, Sunshine. No food shall touch my lips unless I’m starving from forgetting my one meal per day because of a case or experiment coming before my health.” Oh, now he was mocking. Sherlock was half tempted to toss the spoon at him since he abhorred being mocked, but held back.

He stood up and moved away from the table that Greg had sat at not long ago, leaning against a wall about five feet away from the man who already was making him angry so early in the morning. “Sunshine--”

“Don’t call me by that nickname, Greg. I’ve eaten better lately if you haven’t noticed.”

“I have bu--”

“No buts. They always say that an apple a day keeps the doctor away, something I’m finding to be rather true in reality.”

The DI gaped at him, the brows furrowing so he looked stupid and mouth hanging open like he was catching flies, as that saying went as well. “You’re eating an apple a day because of John?”

“Artlessly put, but yes. I’m having an apple per day to ward off John.”

That confused Lestrade judging by how he simply looked at Sherlock. “But, why? You don’t even eat regularly because of me and we’ve dated for a good year now. Should I be worried about John coming in to move with you?”

“Not at all. John might obviously suppress feelings about finding me attractive -- therefore threatening his precious heterosexuality -- but I have no feelings other than companionship with him. I simply eat an apple because if I have something to eat, he doesn’t pester me with asking after if I’ve had something to eat or not. Therefore, an apple a day keeps the doctor away.”

Greg stared at him, eyes narrowing before he shook his head. “Sometimes, you really are a ludicrous man,” he muttered as he got up to rifle through the fridge for something to eat as well.

“Yet, I’ve never heard you complain about it until now,” Sherlock retaliated, his own eyebrows raised. They relaxed down when his DI chuckled good-naturedly and pressed a soothing kiss to his temple.


End file.
